Sibling Time
by billspreston
Summary: ONESHOT Ron and Ginny spend some time together during the summer. RonGinny. Rated M or explicit sexual content involving siblings. please read and review


I just thought I would have a little fun with Ron and Ginny's relationship as brother and sister. Takes place when Ron is 15 and Ginny is 14. please read and review. flames welcome, but please be polite. just note this does contain explicit incest between these two.

Sibling Time

Ginny/Ron

Ginny 14

Ron 15

Ron and Ginny Weasly were easily the greastest brother and sister anyone knew. They hardly fought and were known to play games with each other. The summer after the Triwizard Tournament, Ron and Ginny decided to have some alone time together. When they needed their sibling time, they always went to Ginny's room, where they would perform a locking spell and a silencing spell, so they could tell each other secrets. Their sibling bond was strong and Ron decided to test that strength one day

"Ginny, everyone else left for a while to go to Diagon Alley, and I wanted to know if I could hang up here with you," Ron said, explaining to Ginny. Ginny said he could and he sat on a chair. Ginny was on her bed wearing her school uniform, without the button-up shirt and tie, causing it to be a little revealing. Ron had always loved his sister, but he couldn't help but think that Ginny looked attractive the way she was dressed. He then noticed she had her legs crossed in a way that almost let him look up her school skirt. He tried not to think about because it was Ginny and he didn't want her to notice. However, she did notice he was looking.

"Ron, why are you looking up my skirt?" Ginny inquired

"uuhh, I wasn't.. I mean.." Ron couldn't think of a reason.

"Ron, you've never seen a girl nude before, have you?" Ginny asked, realizing the reason.

"No, I haven't. As my sister, could you show me? I won't make fun of you or anything" Ron said. To answer his question, Ginny performed the Locking and Silencing spells on her room. She then stood up next to her bed and pulled off her sweater, allowing her older brother to view her young, developing breasts. As Ron looked, he felt a bulging in his pants but tried his hardest not to react. Ginny continued by taking off her school skirt, which Ron was surprised to see didn't have underwear underneath it.

Ginny was now nude in front of her older brother. Ron couldn't take it anymore and started stripping himself, throwing his clothes all over the room.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Ginny asked incredulously. Her brother had just stripped in front of her. And without intending to, Ginny looked at his now fully erect penis. She found herself getting horny and decided to grab her wand, with which she performed a contraceptive charm.

"Ginny, you're my sister and I love you and I want to try something with you," Ron said before walking closer to his younger sister. Ginny only responded by pulling his head down into a deep, passionate kiss. After a few minutes of standing there kissing, Ginny broke the embrace long enough to lie down on her bed, inviting Ron to follow. Ron did so and lay down next to his sister, looking her in the eyes.

"Ginny, you're not going to regret this are you?" Ron asked one final time, before Ginny again pulled him into a deep kiss that resulted in Ron being on top of his beautiful sister Ginny. Their mouths were exploring each others and Ron was squeezing Ginny's left breast, causing Ginny to moan in pleasure. Ron pulled out of the tongue-battling kiss to move down his sister's young, fresh body.

He noticed her nipples were hard and lightly tapped one with his hand

"mmmmmmmmhhhhhhmmmmm," moaned Ginny.

Ron decided to try sucking her nipple. Right as Ron started to suck her nipple, Ginny took a deep, fast breath, letting Ron know to continue. The two siblings were now extremely horny and decided to just take the last step.

Ron lined himself up with her very wet opening and started to push in when he reached her hymen. Ron kissed his sister and started French-kissing her again just as he popped her cherry, causing Ginny to cry a little

"OUCH, Ron. That hurt," cried Ginny. She wasn't crying in fear or anything, but pain.

"Sorry Gin. Tell me when it stops and I'll continue," finished Ron.

He and his sister were now fully together. He lay his head down on her chest, right above her breasts, while she got use to having him inside herself.

She gave him a signal to continue and Ron pulled all the way out, then shoved himself all the way into his sister.

"rrrrooonn. That was good, do it again," pleaded Ginny. So Ron pulled almost all the way out and thrust himself back into her, to which Ginny asked for more, faster. Ron grabbed his sister's hips, pulled out and shoved in a few more times before going faster. Ginny and Ron were now thrusting into each other moaning for more and getting nearer their climaxes. Ginny's nails were digging into her brother's back as she tried to hold on while Ron and her were kissing furiously and moaning into each other's mouths.

They could feel their climaxes approaching quickly. They were moaning and thrusting with each other.

"ooooo ron"

"ooo gin"

Oooooooooooo

Oooooooooooooo

They were kissing and holding eachother and thrusting when

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO GGGIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYY"

They had climaxed and were now breathing heavily while looking each other in the eyes. Ron rested his head on Ginny's now sweaty chest.

"Ron, that was amazing"

"I know Gin"

"Ron?"

"Yes, sis?"

"Can we do that again sometime?"

"sure, next time everyone's gone."

please read and review and tell me if you like it or not and why you don't like it.


End file.
